1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit connector for LGA package, especially to an integrated circuit connector for LGA package, which has enhanced resistance for horizontal pressure and can prevent contact deform during manufacture and convey of contacts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Integrated circuits (IC) are heart of computer. It is cumbersome for replacing or updating IC when IC is soldered on circuit board for use. Therefore, IC is generally mounted on a socket for providing electrical connection to underlying circuit board. The IC can be easily replaced or updated without the risk of damaging circuit board. Alternatively, a PGA package can be used, wherein the IC comprises a plurality of male contacts on bottom thereof and the IC socket comprises a plurality of U-shaped female contact for mating the male contacts.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional LGA (Land Grid Array) package socket. The LGA socket 10 comprises contacts 20, 21, 22, 23 electrically connected to IC 50 and circuit board 40. The contacts 20, 21, 22, 23 are soldered with tin paste on tail thereof to solder the contacts 20, 21, 22, 23 to the circuit board 40. The LGA socket 10 is placed in a clamping frame 30. The clamping frame 30 comprises locking holes 31, 32 on a first side 301 thereof and used for locking a clip 37. The clamping frame 30 further comprises a handle 34 with a crank 33 on a second side 302 thereof, and the clip 37 comprises a tongue 36 corresponding to the crank 33. The clamping frame 30 further comprises a hook 35 corresponding to the handle 34 on a third side thereof. After the IC 50 is placed on the LGA socket 10, the clip 37 is placed upon the IC 50 to initially retain the IC 50. Afterward, the handle 34 is pressed against the hook 35 and the crank 33 is engaged with the tongue 36. Therefore the IC 50 is pressed down firmly such that the contacts thereof are forced to touch the LGA socket 10. However, the above-mentioned socket has following drawbacks.
1. The contacts are tiny and exposed; therefore the contacts have risk of damaging during assembling.
2. The circuit board is subject to single-direction force and not supported on backside thereof. The circuit board tends to deformation to cause poor contact between contacts and circuit board.
3. The operation of clip and handle needs both hands of user; this is cumbersome.